


Transformation

by Venstar



Series: 2017 DRABBLES FOR LDWS [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, M/M, Sailor Moon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: MI6’s ruler Queen M, sent Q, his protectors, his feline advisors and Q's true love James Bond into the future to be reborn through the power of the LEGENDARY QUANTUM OF SOLACE.  Q and James can transform into the SPECIAL GUARDIANS OF MI6.  They fight for love and justice, and in the name of MI6, they’ll punish you.  (DON’T LOOK AT ME LOOK AWAY!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was the TRANSFORM, fluff, 200 word exactly FIBONACCI SEQUENCE CHALLENGE AND FUCK THERE WEREN'T ENOUGH FUCKWORDS TO EXPLAIN HOW HARD THIS WAS. no, it was a lovely challenge that was HARD. but i did it and i'm proud of making it not suck.

“James, there’s...I need to show you something.”

“There’s something I need to show you as well.”

“EYEGLASSES POWER, MAKEUP!” Green light filled the air, as Q pulled his glasses off his face, holding them up high, they disappeared. 

Circuitry wrapped around Q like a cocoon, as he transformed into the MIGHTY QUARTERMASTER OF MI6. Transformation complete, Q stared at James as he tapped the face of his watch. “OMEGA SEAMASTER MAKEUP!”

James Bond transformed into 007, he was spun about by the navy blue, striped wristband of his Omega Seamaster. A bright blue light engulfed him. “The Quartermaster!” 007 exclaimed, caught by surprise as well. He was struck dumb, by the fact that he could be so blind to not have noticed that the boring, irritating, baggy cardiganed, plaid trousered, Q was the powerful, MIGHTY QUARTERMASTER OF MI6. 

“I found you.” Q whispered, his voice shaking. “No more hiding.” They had been born ages ago, and reborn in the future. Hidden from each other for so long, finally finding each other again. He had thought 007 lost to him, but now here he was. Q’s fingers traced the edge of the shawl collar of 007’s navy blue tuxedo. “Finally, finally.”


End file.
